Lust is in the air and following Harry
by mountain elf renegade
Summary: Harry is knocked out on his birthday, waking to things being very different. HP:DR key pairing. HP:EVERYONE hinted. 6th chapter is up at last. this took even longer, so I beg for forgiveness begs
1. happy birthday harry

I do not own Harry Potter, nor any related words/actions/storylines/characters. All are property of J.K. Rowling.

Harry removes his glasses, massaging his tired eyes, finagling having finished the foot long essay on the components and the effects of each in the Draught of Living Death for Professor Slughorn.

Looking at the bedside table, the blurred green numbers 11:59 stare back at him, along with the date, 30/7/2007.

Rolling up the parchment and carefully putting the stopper in his inkwell, Harry prepares to remove the silencing charms around his room but pauses, instincts screaming for him not to. Remaining low to the ground, he sends his magic out, scanning for anything, anyone. No one was there, except the Dursleys and neighbours; the street was empty. The clock clicks over to show midnight, July 31st.

The air grows still and heavy and Harry pushes up to stand when a force punches him in the back, knocking him back to the floor. The force doesn't leave, digging into his skin and pulling at his shoulder blades. Biting down on his lip to stop himself from screaming, his teeth feel like they're on fire. He couldn't help it. He opened his mouth and screamed.

Down the hall, Vernon Dursley snorts in his sleep and rolls over, completely oblivious to the happenings in the next room.

As Harry's vision darkens, only one coherent thought filters through his mind.

**Why doesn't my scar hurt too?**

_**Sorry it's so short, but please, read and review**_


	2. By Merlins beard

I do not own Harry Potter, nor any related words/actions/storylines/characters. All are property of absolutely fantastic J.K. Rowling

Aunt Petunia's banging on his door drags Harry back awake and he groans, his muscles protesting as he stands slowly, stumbling slightly as he nears the door.

"Up! Get up Potter!" Petunia says, high voice grating against Harry's cotton wool filled head before she heads downstairs. Grumbling, Harry opens the door and stumbles downstairs, still wearing the clothes from the night before that he'd slept in, his mind still wondering over the events of last night. What had caused that pain? It didn't feel like one of Voldermort's attacks, the Cruciatus wasn't a curse that picked at certain spots as the pain had been.

Entering the kitchen, Petunia points at the stove for Harry to serve out breakfast, not bothering to look up at him. Both Vernon and Dudley were sitting munching already on part of Breakfast, Vernon reading the newspaper and complaining. This time it was about same sex marriages and how the government was thinking about making it legal.

"Bloody poofs shouldn't be allowed to marry. It's not natural." Vernon grumbles as Dudley looks up to begin the daily bullying of Harry. And chokes.

"What's wrong son? Down the wrong pipe?" He asks with a chuckle, thumping Dudley on the back, the piggish boy still staring at Harry who shifted nervously. Vernon turns to look at Harry, glower forming on his face before it fades completely, his jaw dropping. For about five seconds.

"What the… I've told you Potter, I don't want any of your… your abnormality in this HOUSE!" Vernon screams, leaping to his feet, vast stomach rocking the table violently. Petunia turns, takes one look at Harry and shrieks, dropping the coffee mug she'd been drinking from. As the mug shatters, Harry bursts into action, running upstairs and into his room, closing and locking the door with a flick of his wand. Gasping, he wonders what madness had gripped the Dursley's this time as he looks around the room. And freezes as he catches sight of his reflection.

Staring at the pale boy in the mirror, there were several things that shocked him. One was that his hair had grown just past his shoulders and had light streaks through out it. His eyes, though still green were silver around the pupils, the colour blending into the green, looking similar to solar flares around his pupils. Though the most unnerving change was the fact that over his shoulders, he could see that he had somehow grown a pair of large black, bat-like wings. Stepping back, he heard a crunch and pain shot up his leg from his bare left foot. Lifting his foot, he found the remains of his glasses where he'd left them on the floor the night before. Also, his pants-the ones that he'd always needed to roll up to the mid-calf of the pants to be able to see his feet, were long enough for him, even showing a hint of ankle.

"This is freaky, even for me." He says to his reflection before pausing. And opens his mouth wide. His teeth weren't as he remembered them. Before they were fairly white and straight, now they were extremely white and sharp, like fangs think baby Norbert teeth.

His thoughts are interrupted as a louder crash comes from against his door as Uncle Vernon's weight runs into it, trying to force the door open. With another shudder, the door crashes off its hinges, thumping to the floor. Harry immediately assumes a form of battle stance, knees bent, fingers curled like claws and held ready, teeth bared and wings half open-as wide as he could get them in the small room, Harry's wand held in one hand, pointed towards Vernon. Vernon's expression changes from rage to fear.

"I want you out of this house boy. You don't scare me with that. I know you'll get kicked out of that freak school if you use it." His confidence fades dramatically as Harry straightens and smiles coldly.

"Now see Uncle, that's where you're wrong. As Professor Dumbledore said last year, I turned seventeen, and that is the legal age to start using magic freely." Harry says, stepping forward, Vernon hurrying back until he stopped, the wall of the hallway pressed against his back. Petunia and Dudley were watching from the stairs, horrified as Harry follows Vernon, stopping close to his face, still smiling.

"I've looked forward to this day for seven years ever since I found out that I was a wizard. Ever since I found out the truth, I've been looking forward to when I can take revenge on you and your pitiful family. But now that this day has come, I have realised something. Do you know what that is?" He asks, voice low and gentle. Vernon shakes his head, not blinking as he stared at his nephew who he'd bullied and undermined for years.

"Then I'll tell you. You are tiny. Obviously not physically, but you are weak and pathetic. You have never accepted anything that is different. I despise you and I should destroy you, but that would be too easy. I will not waste my time and power on you Vernon Dursley." He says before turning and entering his room. Opening Hedwig's cage, he sends her to the one place he considers still safe before, with a flick of his wand, everything he owns is neatly placed in his trunk, the lid closing with a solid thump. With another flick, he shrinks then pockets his wand. Turning again, he heads out of the room, the Dursleys hurrying down the stairs to get out of his way.

"I can't say it's been fun, nor that I hope to see you again." He says before opening and closing the front door, hopefully for the last time. Realising he was in broad daylight with wings sprouting from his shoulders, he cast a quick glamour over his wings so that they seemed to not exist before he heads down the street.

After a walk, he turns into a side alley; the alley where Dementors sent by the spiteful Dolores Umbridge had attacked him and Dudley. Scanning the alley, the only other occupant is a drunkard, half unconscious with a bottle in hand. Lowering the glamour, he stretches his wings, rolling his shoulders as if releasing a cramped muscle. Raising his wand, he cast a disillusionment charm and takes flight, rejoicing in the feeling of soaring over the buildings without need of broom or spell.

The drunk muggle stares at the spot where Harry had been, mouth open before he glances at the bottle of scotch in his hand before throwing it away from him.


	3. Arrival at Number 12 Grimmauld's Place

I do not own Harry Potter, nor any related words/actions/storylines/characters. All are property of absolutely fantastic J.K. Rowling

Harry lands in Grimmaulds Place hours later. Stepping forward, he removes the disillusionment charm as the door to the Order headquarters appears before him.

Walking down the still dark corridor, he enters the kitchen where all conversation stops.

Mrs Weasley is the first to react, leaping to her feet and grabbing Harry into a tight hug.

'Harry dear, it's wonderful to see you again. Though you are still far too skinny." She says. Harry laughs, smiling at her, though keeping his new teeth firmly hidden by his lips. It was going to take them time enough to get used to the wings, height, hair, lack of glasses and eyes, but if they saw he had fanged teeth right now… Looking past Mrs Weasley, he sees Hermione and Ron, Ron looking shocked, his mouth open, though Hermione just smiles at him.

"It's good to see you Harry, how's your holiday's been?" Harry snorts slightly, causing Hermione to smile wider before coming to give him a hug.

"Harry mate, you've got wings." Ron says. Harry raises an eyebrow at his oldest friend before looking over his shoulder and putting a shocked expression on his face.

"By Merlin's beard, so I have." Ron blushes as Mrs Weasley scolds him for being so insensitive. Harry is suddenly attacked and grabbed in a tight embrace. Looking down and leaning back slightly, he looks into the smiling face of Ginny Weasley, who's smile falters when Harry doesn't give her a kiss, just smiles friendlily at her. Although Harry had broken their short relationship at the end of the last school term, Ginny still considered that they were an item. But then, Harry had told her that he'd only broken up with her to protect her from Voldermort, and that was only half the reason. The other half was that he just didn't find himself attracted to her as much as he thought.

Stepping out of her embrace, Harry smiles at the other Order members. Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks were sitting at the table along with Bill, Fred, George, Charlie and Mr Weasley. As they finish greeting each other, a soft tapping can be heard from the window. Mr Weasley stands, drawing his wand and opens the window, everyone surprised when an official looking owl flies in, deposits a letter beside Harry's hand on the table then flies back out of the window. Harry takes the letter as Mr Weasley closes the window. Harry scowls as he notices the symbol on the flap of the letter.

"It's from the Ministry." He says coldly as he rips it open. Scanning the letter, his scowl deepens.

"What's it say Harry?" Hermione asks.

"It says

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that at 11:00 am on the 31__st__ of July,_

_you experience a number of changes. Due to these, we require_

_your presence at our offices at 1 pm this afternoon._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Dirk Cresswell_

_Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_

They make me sound like some kind of monster," Harry says, scrunching the letter in hand. Mrs Weasley looks annoyed.

"You don't have to go Harry dear." She says kindly. Harry smiles at her.

"In a way I do. It seems the Ministry might be my only leads in finding out what's happened to me. Though if the Minister tries to enlist me into his side again…" He says, allowing his sentence to trail off as an open threat. This would have been more effective if he hadn't suddenly clenched in cramping pain, clutching his abdomen.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asks.

"Nothing. Just some aftershocks from these changes I guess." He says, but needn't have bothered as Mrs Weasley forces him to sit at the table, putting a heavily laden plate of food in front of him, which he quickly begins to work his way through, his underfed body not knowing when it would get food like this again, though his brain said-seeing as it was Mrs Weasley- the same amount of food, if not more, would be sitting in front of him at dinner.

As 11 am drew closer, Harry grew tenser until Mr Weasley came up to him.

"Harry my lad. It's time that we should go." He says. Harry stands.

'If it's alright with you Mr Weasley, I'd like to go myself. I don't want you to get into trouble if I meet the Minister. And if I do see him, it's very likely I'll annoy him with my independence." He says. Mr Weasley nods as Harry waves to the others and disappears.


	4. Poked and prodded before an explanation

I do not own Harry Potter, nor any related words/actions/storylines/characters. All are property of absolutely fantastic J.K. Rowling

Harry appears in the Foyer of the Ministry of Magic, the golden fountain sparkling merrily.

After registering his wand, he heads towards one of the lifts joining the dozen witches/wizards/memo's already there, tucking his wings in close to his body, just daring anyone to try and tug one.

As the lift reaches the desired floor, Harry steps out quickly, feeling a hand caress his backside lightly. Turning quickly, a middle-aged brunette wizard winks at him as the doors closed.

Frowning, Harry knocks on a door and enters only to be practically tackled by a pair of wizards who guide him to stand on an ankle-high plinth, whilst themselves and a witch circle him, examining.

"Could you open your wings please Mr Potter." One of the wizards-a blonde blue-eyed man in his late twenties- asks. Harry obeys nervously, unable to speak as the witch was at the moment examining his teeth with her wand. He would have bitten down if it had been her fingers, but he didn't want to find out what would happen if he bit a wand.

The examination continued for what seemed like a long time. After the long gruelling torture, the witch and wizards consult the many many notes they'd taken, allowing Harry to sit on the plinth. Although they were whispering, Harry heard snippets of their conversation.

"…impossible for a boy… what else could it be…but now…..dormant gene…' After this, Harry began to grow impatient then angry, fingers shifting into claws.

"Oie! You poked me without explaining, now I want to know what is so impossible." He says. The trio look up at him….no stare at him… until the witch beams triumphantly at them.

"See?! What else could it be?" She asks her colleagues, pointing at Harry, withdrawing her fingers quickly when Harry snaps at them.

"Alright Mr Potter, what we've learned is that your not completely human-" One wizard begins, cut off when Harry laughs

"No crap Sherlock. I haven't seen anyone, muggle or wizard, wandering around with Merlin cursed wings and fanged teeth." He says. The wizard clears his throat.

"That's my point. No 'wizard'. These changes are rare, and when they have surfaced in the past, it's always been in women. Males only carry the dormant gene, if at all. And seeing as your mother Lilly didn't change like this, it would mean your father was a dormant carrier. But for the gene to surface in you… well, it's impossible as we said." The wizard finishes.

"What gene is it exactly?" Harry asks suspiciously.

"It's a form of demon, a purely female demon as a matter of fact, never seen in males, so you can understand our reactions-"

"WHAT DEMON!" Harry asks. Loudly. The three ministry officials step back, paling. Harry couldn't see what they were afraid of. He couldn't see that his eyes had become almost pure silver. The wizard gulps, mumbling something. Harry raises an eyebrow before lunging forward, grabbing the wizard by his throat and raising him up off the ground. The wizard looks down at Harry, fear practically leaking from every pore.

"…Succubus…" The wizard manages to croak out. Harry releases him, the wizard crumpling to the floor.

"You have got to be joking." Harry says, laughing slightly. When the trio don't join in, his smile fades.

'I'm afraid not Mr Potter. The changes are nearly complete; your strength will increase a great deal, both physically and magically. Already your senses of sight touch and smell are superior to any human. You're going to be resistant to many spells, particularly fire as that is part of the succubi's home plane. Oh, and one last thing. You'll be considered irresistibly attractive to many people. Mainly to women and homosexual/bisexual men. You will not be able to control this charm, but you will be able to focus it to some extent." Harry looks shocked before smiling.

"There is only a few more small pieces of information we could gather from the last half-succubus who was born to the wizards. There is one person, no matter what their sexual preference is, who will be able to resist all your charms and see through any shrouding glamour you wear."

"And who would that be?"

"Your mate." There's a stunned silence before Harry laughs.

"This is beginning to sound like some bad Veela romance story. My mate?"

"Yes Mr Potter. You will not know who that person is until you sense their presence, usually a scent. You must show that person how you feel for them and woe them. You best pray that this person had feelings for you before your transformation, or else your going to have one hell of a job convincing them to love you."

"And I suppose that I'll die if I don't 'bond' with them?" The wizards and witch look confused.

"Of course not. You'll live, but then we don't know the entire facts about the succubi, so can't be as helpful as we wish. Though we do know that it is damned hard to kill one completely because if you are killed, Merlin forbid, you won't die completely but your soul and body will go to the Abyss or Hell. This plane of existence is called the material plane. If you die, you will have to remain in the Abyss for one hundred years unless summoned by a fairly powerful wizard or witch. The power source is the main pit-lords and demon-lords." She says.

"Also, we have a warning for you. You are stronger in every way to normal wizards and witches, and you can induce lust. Do not abuse your powers because we will find out. You now fall into the category of magical creature, though you are still also classed as a wizard. If we find you abusing your powers, we will be forced to detain you." Harry nods.

"Fabulous. That's all I need. Hogwarts is going to be a nightmare enough. Thankyou for the examinations and information, though I want it all kept out of the Daily Prophet." He says before heading towards the door to leave. As he opens it, he stops and looks back.

"One other thing. I'd like to do before leaving." He says, smile fading completely.

'And what would that be Mr Potter?"

"I demand to be allowed into the Department of Mysteries, to see where Sirius died." The wizards look ready to argue, but the witch nods.

'An Unspeakable will be waiting to escort you there." The witch says. Harry smiles to them before heading out of the office and back into the lift, first scanning for the wizard who had not so long ago fondled his buttocks. Go Monty Python!

Harry met the Unspeakable, a brunette wizard who leads Harry down through the familiar doors, entering the rotating room. As the door they entered through closes, the wizard raises his wand. With what must have been a silent spell, the doors glow a pale blue and remain stationary.

"I wish I knew that spell." Harry says cheerfully as they pass through one door.

"Only an Unspeakable is allowed to know that incantation, along with most of what happens in the department." The Unspeakable replies.

"What happens if an Unspeakable retires?"

"Then all key information and spells are wiped from their memory." The Unspeakable replies as they enter the large room where Harry, the DA and the Order had combated the Death Eaters; the room where Sirius had fallen through the veil and died.

Stepping towards the veil, he could hear the whispering again, though this time, he could also hear faint growls and cries.

"Where does the veil lead?" He asks, softly, the wizard at the door only just hearing him.

"We are unsure. When the first of our number passed through, we never heard from her again. Further research leads us to believe it leads to the Abyss plane. Since then, we've never actually had anyone return to be able to confirm it or not." The wizard replies. Harry turns to look over his shoulder at the wizard, a slight smile on his face.

"Really? It's a good thing I've just learned that I am of the Abyss Plane. Well, half of me." He says. Before the wizard has a chance to digest this, Harry's wings snap open and he leaps forward, diving through the veil, ignoring the cry of shock from the wizard. A strong wind grabbed Harry; pulling him forward, end over end into darkness, not of unconsciousness, but a void… the void between planes.


	5. Beyond the veil

[I do not own Harry Potter, nor any related words/actions/storylines/characters. All are property of absolutely fantastic J.K. Rowling

**I'm so dreadfully sorry it's taken me so long to post, but I've had a lot going on. I promise from the bottom of my black little walnut of a heart, the next chapter will be up very soon. bows for forgiveness **

The darkness broke suddenly, and Harry looked around himself in the red sunlight. A desert stretched below him, his wings keeping him up in the hot dry air. The screams of pain were louder here, partnered with growls and roars of demons.

Harry had changed as well. His muggle clothes had disappeared and he was now dressed simply in tight fitting pants, slightly torn, and ending just above his knee. His wings were open wide, hair catching in the hot winds, silver streaks where the previously lighter streaks were. But then Harry wasn't the only thing in the red air. Turning slightly, he saw a form in the distance, growing closer and larger with each down beat of its wings.

"Oh dear." Harry says, smiling as he waits for the demon to arrive.

Erinyac had seen the small form appear in the skylike so many others had. There was something about that section of sky, above the center of the Plains, that so many new victims, all humans. There had been a time when they came frequently, but then that had quickly stopped until a short time ago. The sun never set in the Abyss, so there was no telling time. Not long ago, according to Erinyacs way of telling time, another human had fallen into his clutches. A brave, foolish one, with hair black and skin fairly pale as if the man had never seen enough sunlight. The man had fought bravely, and had endured longer than most had, and indeed, was still fighting, but loosing with every pained scream ripped from his throat. The man was half insane, whispering to himself whenever he was given a moment of reprieve, however short. He always thought of the same thing. Well, person 'Harry.'

The man was beginning to tire him when the new toy had arrived, but unlike any other who appeared in that span of air, this one did not fall, but remained hovering where he appeared. Upon approaching, he recognised the basic body shape, and scowled, wondering what brought a succubus into his domain. But then, there was something strange about this one. A male Succubus?

"What brings you here small demon? Who are you who dares enter my domain?" He growls, hovering near Harry who smiles coldly, the shadow of a plan forming in his mind.

"Harry. As you can see, I am a succubus. And who are you mighty demon?" He asks, bowing in mid air. The demon frowns slightly.

"I am Erinyac, demonlord for the Plains. What brings you here succubus? I will know before I rip you apart." He says. Harry laughs.

"I have come in search of one whom my master has lost and traced to your domain. A human who foolishly tried to escape and came through a portal to the Plains." Harry says, voice deep and rich. Erinyac couldn't help but shiver at that voice. He had grown used to the charm of the succubi, even resistant, but this male was new and excited him.

"Maybe. I have so many human pets, describe the one your master has foolishly lost." Erinyac's eyes narrow and his lip curls back over his teeth when Harry does describe the human.

"Aye succubus, I know the human you refer to. How unfortunate for your master that you have just described my most prized pet and I am not willing to part with him. Unless for a decent exchange." He says, looking Harry over. Harry pouts slightly folding his arms and tapping his cheek with a finger, making an obvious show of thinking it over.

"But of course, my master's favourite for yours. He knows you to be powerful, and deemed it to be an insult if any lesser pet of his than myself came to… bargain for the human." Harry says, moving towards the demon, looking it over and smiling slightly. The demon's rancid breath made Harry's stomach turn, but he kept the small smile on his face. Erinyac growls deep in his throat and a taloned hand lashes out, gripping Harry's arm, claws digging into his skin. Harry lets out a cry of pain, but this only seems to excite the demon more.

"Very well succubus. The human returns to your master and you remain here in his place. A fair trade." Erinyac says with a smile, though it quickly turns into an angry glower when Harry shakes his head.

"My lord, as unfortunate it is for me to say this, my current strength is not what it once was, and I can not disobey my master. He demanded that I return with the human, but once I have completed the task, I shall return." Harry explains, the last statement said as a purr. Erinyac's claws dig deeper into his arm.

"Again, I will allow this, but if your master should try to prevent your return, I will tear him apart and claim the human and you as my own. I have your scent and I know your blood, so he can not hide you anywhere in this plane." Erinyac says before releasing Harry. His talons were covered in Harry's blood, and he takes his time licking them clean. A growl/purr escapes his throat.

"I will enjoy you greatly little succubus, whether you like it or not." He says. Harry smiles.

"I will enjoy it of course my Lord, no matter what you do." He says, voice husky. The demon looks ready to jump Harry there and then, but Harry suddenly contorts with faked pain, clutching his chest, keening.

"My lord, my master grows impatient." He gasps. Erinyac glowers, but turns and leads Harry towards the surface of the Plains, where a group of scantily clad women as tall as Harry, with large black wings and lusty looks in their eyes crowded around a young man, huddled in on himself. The women stroked his exposed skin, ignoring his attempts t pull away.

"Come human, won't you come and play?" One purrs, the man whimpers. Erinyac lands behind the succubi and growls.

"Away Harlots, I have warned you about going near my prize." The succubi shriek and take to the air, but when they see Harry, their shrieks are of pleasure.

"A brother! We have a brother. Come play with us!" Erinyac snaps his teeth at the Succubi who land again, looking suppressed, though they still watched Harry keenly. Harry only spared them a glance before looking at the huddled man who was still trembling.

"There's your master's treasured prize then little succubus. I will expect your return soon, and no matter how many gates you use, or how much your master hides your trail, you'll never find a corner of this land where you can hide from me." Erinyac says as Harry crouches to place one of the man's arms over his shoulders and picks him up, other hand supporting the man under his knees as he faints in Harry's arms.

"Don't worry my lord. I would dare try to hide from you here." He says softly before opening his wings and, with a solid downward thrust, leapt into the air. It wasn't until hie was high overhead, almost exactly where he'd first appeared, when he disappears. It was several minutes before Erinyac frowned, growing suspicious. He inhales deeply; calling on his power to track down the succubus whose blood he'd tasted and was intoxicating to merely be close to.

Nothing.

He inhales again, more forcefully, and it was then that the other succubi realise something had gone wrong. In the split second when Erinyac roars his fury, the succubi pump their own wings, taking off into the skies in fear. One was not fast enough, Erinyac's talons reaching out and ripping into her leg, pulling her down. Once she was properly within reach, Erinyac, the enraged demon lord, grabs her shoulders, talons digging deep into the soft flesh as his jaw lowers, sinking his teeth deep into her throat before he rips his head back, practically severing her throat clean from her body. The succubi shriek and keen in mourning of their sister, for there was one thing the Ministry hadn't told Harry. In hell, he could die.

Permanently, like all demons, their native land was their weakest link in its self.

The Unspeakable had been examining the veil closely, ringing his hands in worry. Convinced that the saviour of the Wizarding World was gone, he turns, heading back to the exit.

'How am I going to tell the Minister?" He asks himself.

"Tell him what?" The wizard turns in shock and relief shows evidently on his face as he sees Harry, gently lowering the man to the floor.

"That was probably the most foolish, idiotic and insane thing you could have done Mr Potter! You could have been killed!" Harry glances up from the man at the wizard and frowns.

"With Voldermort back, we could all be killed. I just brought us another fighter." He says, voice slightly cold.

"What do you… Wait, isn't that." The man says, looking down, recognition dawning on his face as his gaze moves from the man to Harry and back, obviously shocked.

"Yes." The man stirs, opening his eyes and blinking a few times as he tried to focus on Harry's face. He frowns slightly, reaching out feebly, as if not believing his eyes.

"H-Harry?" He asks, voice hoarse from lack of proper use. Harry smiles slightly, gripping the man's hand.

"Hello Sirius."


	6. Home again Home again Jiggidyjig

Note: I do not own Harry potter, or any of the characters.

Added note: I am incredibly sorry for it being so very long since updates, but I've just now rewritten this story so it doesn't become some poor romancy lovey dovey story. I'll try to update regularly, but I can't guarantee that. BTW, the succubi in my story are based on the Dungeons and Dragons Succubi, with my own personal changes.

The wizard wrings his hands, obviously nervous. Harry sighs as he places one of Sirius' arms around his shoulders to support him, the older man half conscious.

"Oh for Merlin's sake man. Just send a patronus to the minister than." He says. The wizard starts before summoning a patronus, shaped like a silvery squirrel, which quickly disappears.

By the time they reached the atrium, Rufus Scrimgeour along with a dozen Aurors were waiting.

"Mr Potter, if you will accompany me please. We have much to discuss." Scrimgeour says.

"Only if you dismiss the Aurors Minister. They aren't needed. Your predecessor cleared Sirius Black and what threat could a simple 27 year-old pose to the Minster of Magic?" Harry says. Scrimgeour glowers but nods and the Aurors leave, many looking edgy about the fact that a wanted criminal and half demon were free to speak to the Minister without the man being protected.

Scrimgeour leads them down a corridor and into his office, gesturing for the two to take a seat. Sirius practically collapses into the thick armchair, but Harry remains standing beside it, watching Scrimgeour closely.

"What is it you require Minister?" He asks, tone barely formal.

"I require the knowledge of what happened in the Abyssal plane Mr. Potter. The last person to travel to and from the Abyss is unfortunately missing." He says. Harry raises an eyebrow,

"Missing? But surely what I can tell you can hardly be any different from what your last informant has already said? That the place is something like the stereotypical hell, where powerful demons rule and any human foolish enough to get trapped there never dies, but is constantly tortured?" He asks. The Minister winces.

"The last known successful travel to that particular plane was almost two hundred years ago. You can understand that information can grow stale."

"Of course Minister. But I don't see why I should share valuable information to a Ministry who is more concerned with protecting it's own image than the people it is supposed to be protecting." Scrimgeour bristles at Harry's words, standing harshly.

"Mr. Potter, I see it is necessary to remind you that should you refuse to assist the ministry, than I will order your arrest. You are of age now, so you can be sent to Azkaban." Scrimgeour smirks slightly, clearly thinking he had Harry at his mercy.

"Ah Minister. You threaten me with Azkaban, the wizard prison? When clearly it is obvious I am not purely human, so not purely wizard." Harry says with a slight laugh, letting his wings unfurl. Sirius issues a gasp, shrinking back from Harry.

"N-No! It's a trick. Another trick." He says, flinging his arms over his head, rocking slightly. Both Harry and Scrimgeour look at Sirius, startled, obviously forgetting he was there.

"Leave us Minister… NOW!" Harry says, snapping at Scrimgeour, who hesitates before leaving the office as Harry crouches beside Sirius.

"Sirius. What's wrong?" He asks gently.

"Like you don't know. You are just tricking me again. But you won't force me again. Looking like that won't work." Sirius says, glaring. Harry's stunned before realising what Sirius is talking about.

"Sirius… Padfoot, it's me. I'm a succubus, that's true, but I'm still Harry. You're out of the Abyss. Come on. Why would a Succubus look like me?" Harry says. Sirius looks up at him, uncertainty in his eyes.

"You really are Harry? I'm not trapped still?" he asks, voice soft and hesitant.

"Of course I'm Harry. And as soon as we can get out of this place, I'll take you home, back to Grimmauld Place. Just think about the expression on Remus' face when he sees you're alive and well." That makes Sirius smile.

"He'll never believe it…" He says, before laughing, hugging Harry, "But don't tell him what it was like. Please don't."

"I promise." Harry says as Scrimgeour returns.

"Potter, if you classify yourself as not wizard enough to be able to be sentenced to Azkaban, then you are not wizard enough to return to Hogwarts."

"You should think carefully before trying to interfere with Hogwarts again Minister. After all, last time it didn't work out so well for the Ministry." Scrimgeour looks ready to argue, but Harry just sighs.

"I'm not going to argue with you anymore Rufus. I'm tired, and Sirius needs to rest. When you have something useful to say, by all means owl me. But I don't want anymore useless arguments about allegiances and technicalities." Harry says. Helping Sirius up, he leaves the room, sliding past the Minister who stares after them, a mixture of shock and anger in his face.

Exiting out into the street, both Harry and Sirius shiver in the cold air. Time had passed faster than Harry had thought, it now well past sundown.

"Sirius, I don't really feel like apparating. If you can, could you shift to Padfoot? It's about time you had a little fun." Sirius looks curious before shifting into the large, but terribly skinny, black dog. Harry picks him up carefully before jumping, wings snapping open and lifting them up into the air with a jolt. Sirius gives a yelp of surprise, burying his head into Harry's chest as they gain height.

You can look Sirius. We're safely up high." Sirius looks around and down before suddenly barking happily, twisting to lick Harry's face. Harry laughs.

"You'll have to stop that. I can't fly too steadily if you're wriggling about." Sirius stills, his head twisting around constantly to look at everything they fly over.

It was an hour or so before they reached Grimmauld place, and Harry's back and wings were aching when they land. Sirius barks happily as he jumps from Harry's arms.

"Shh. Let's surprise them." Harry says. Sirius nods, panting with excitement as Harry opens the door.

"Harry dear? Thank Merlin you're back. We were getting worried." Molly says from the kitchen as everyone crowds out of the room into the hallway.

"Yeah Mrs Weasley, I'm alright. Sorry I was gone so long. But I brought a friend." Sirius barks happily when Remus comes out of the kitchen before charging straight for the werewolf.

"Siri-OOF!" Remus starts before the large dog suddenly knocks him down. Landing on his back, he looks up into the smiling face of his old friend as Sirius shifts back into his human form, straddling Remus' stomach.

"Hi Moony. Been keeping out of trouble?" Sirius asks. Remus' response is to smack Sirius' arm lightly before pulling him down into a hug.

"You idiot dog. You beautiful idiot of a dog."


	7. Mione still knows more than the ministry

Note: I do not own Harry potter, or any of the characters.

Just reading back on my reviews, and I must say, I love you all. And just a note, Nara Midori, if you still have decided to keep reading, the part about the date in the first chapter. I'm Australian, so we write day/month/year.

Anyhow, thanks for keeping your interest and reading. Enjoy.

It took a while before everyone was settled at the table in the kitchen. With the entire Weasley clan-minus Percy of course, who still refused to speak to his parents-, Remus, Sirius, Hermione and Harry all seated, it was a fairly tight squeeze. Remus refused to release Sirius' arm, forcing the ex-criminal to be practically sitting in Remus' lap.

"Sirius mate, what happened? When you went through the Veil, we were told you were practically dead."Ron asks. Sirius stiffens, wincing at the mention of the veil.

"Well... It's..." He says.

"The Veil doesn't lead to a death, so to speak. It's more like a void. Anyone who passes through usually can't get back because they loose all feeling, all thoughts except the then and there. A century could pass in our world, and it would feel like a second to anyone in the veil. And vis versa." Harry says, cutting Sirius off. Sirius gives him a small smile, which harry returns.

"But now I'm home. And I could really use some sleep." Sirius says he gives Remus' hand a brief squeeze before sliding out of the seat and heading upstairs. Remus watches him leave before turning back to the gathering.

"Harry, maybe you should get some sleep as well. It's been a long day for you." Molly says. Harry smiles warmly, having caught sight of Ron, Fred and George opening their mouths to question him about what had happened.

"Alright. Goodnight everyone." He says, standing as well before heading upstairs. Entering his room, he closes the door behind him. Moving to the bathroom, he brushes his teeth before changing into pajamas pants, leaving his chest bare before hearing the ceiling creak.

"Three... Two... One..." One one, there were a succession of loud cracks, and immediately the three redheaded boys were standing in the room.

"How did I know you'd be coming here to harass me?" Harry says as the twins grin, slumping to sit on Harry's bed, Ron grabbing a chair, all watching Harry expectantly.

"Look out Fred. We're becoming predictable." George says, Fred beaming.

"Come on mate, spill the lentils." Ron says

"Beans."

"What?"

"It's spill the beans, not lentils." Harry says, grinning as Ron goes a little red and the twins laugh at their youngest brother's blunder.

"Alright alright, but tell. What did the ministry say?"

"Well, they're going with information thats roughly two hundred years old, but they tell me I'm a succubus." The twins gasp, and Ron frowns. Before another question is fired, there's a knock at the door. George raises his wand and opens it with a flick, revealing Hermione, who scowls slightly at the wasteful use of magic.

"Sorry, I'm sharing with Ginny and she wanted to come too, but I managed to convince her that you'd only want to speak to me and Ron first." She says. Hermione knew that Harry no longer had feelings for the female Weasley, but also knew how determined the redhead was that they should get stay together as something good like a relationship would help balance out the bads of the Voldemort ravaged world. And the fact that Ginny was still convinced that Harry truly loved her.

"Thanks 'Mione." Harry says, obviously relieved. After a moment, he leans against the door frame of his bathroom.

"Well, as I said, I've been notified that I am a succubus. We don't know how, as the succubi are strictly female. But the ministry seemed adamant that I'm succubus." Harry explains.

"Succubi are demonic temptresses with bat-like wings, fanged teeth and the ability to cast illusions into a victims mind to make them believe that the succubus is the person they most desire so that they will have intercourse. The succubi live on the Abyssal plane, and like any demon, when they are killed, they will return to the Abyss for a period of one hundred years." Hermione chips in. Harry smiles, proud that his friend knew more about the succubi than the ministry seemed to.

"I'll just have to make sure not to get killed. The Abyss isn't a fun place." Harry says. Hermione immediately looks at him suspiciously.

"How do you know that Harry?" She asks. Harry hesitates for a moment.

"Surprisingly enough, the Ministry knows some stuff. When they'd finished poking and prodding me, they explained what they knew about the succubi, and said that the Abyss is like what hell is supposed to be." he says. Hermione still watches him for a moment before nodding.

"That's about right. There's not exactly that much information about the Abyss available, as no one has escaped the Abyss in two hundred years. And no one's exactly sure what happened to that person who did escape after they notified the Ministry of the information that they now possess. That person disappeared fairly soon after. It's believed that they might have been dragged back in the Abyss" Hermione explains.

"So Harry is able to make himself the most tempting person for his victim. Excellent.." Fred says, identical mischevious grins appearing on their faces.

"Don't you two go causing trouble There's enough of it these days already." Hermione says. The twins sigh, looking like they were going to comply, and Hermione seemed satisfied, but Harry could see the still mischevious looks in their eyes, and made himself note to keep an eye out for the twins just incase.

"The ministry told me that I've got a mate. Some kind of destined lover or something." He adds. The others looks gobsmacked, even Hermione who frowns slightly.

"I don't remember ever reading about that." She says, and Harry could tell that she'd immediately read over every single word of every single book she could find until she knew whether it were true or not.

"As much as we would love to listen to you give an in-depth lecture on the Abyss, mum says that we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get our books, now that you're here Harry." Fred says, stretching. Hermione glares slightly at the twins before the two boys apparate away.

"Get some sleep Harry. You could use it." Hermione says, none too gently escorting Ron out of the room. Harry smiles slightly as he heard Ron protesting up the stairs and Hermione berating him. If she'd left her two best friends alone, then they would have spent hours talking.

Entering the small en suite, Harry changes into regular pyjama pants, burshing his teeth and hair before crawling into bed, lying on his stomach so he wouldn't be trapping his wings under his body.

Closing his eyes, he quickly falls asleep, not noticing the dull glow that started to surround him.


	8. Once again to the Alley dear friends

Harry woke to a banging on his door.

"Alright Aunt Petunia. I'm awake! I'm awake!" He calls, voice muffled by the pillow.

"Harry come on! We're going to Diagon Alley and Molly says that you have to get up now or she won't be able to get you breakfast." Hermione calls, banging on the door again. Harry frowned slightly. Usually Hermione would at most, knock once or twice then barge in, literally pulling him from the bed if necessary.

"Hermione-"

"No Ginny. Harry's awake and he's coming down for breakfast. He'll be down in a few moments." Hermione says. Harry pales slightly, praising Merlin that Hermione had got to his door before the ginger girl. It would have been possibly traumatic to see how the girl had intended to wake him.

Quickly struggling out from the tangle of blankets, he stumbles slightly before quickly going to shower and dress. Looking at the dark blue shirt he held in his hands, he moves to his trunk. Removing the pocket knife Sirius had given him, he cuts two long slashes into the back of the shirt before pulling it on. Rolling his shoulders, he unfurled his wings, making sure they managed to fit through the holes comfortably before furling them again, keeping them pressed against his back. Pulling black jeans and calf boots on, he grabs a denim jacket out of the trunk before hurrying downstairs, stumbling on the landing as a flash of ginger accousts him, arms wrapping around his waist.

"Harry! I went up to wake you, but Hermione was already making such a racquet. We're going to Diagon Alley and I thought we could go together to get our supplies, and maybe drop in and see the twins or go to Florean Fortescue's for some icecream. We haven't spent time together for ages." She says, smiling flirtatiously. Harry looks stunned before gently pulling her arms from around him, holding her out at arms length before looking down into her brown eyes

"Thanks but no thanks Gin. I haven't seen Hermione and Ron for ages either and I wanted to hang with them awhile. If this year is going to be anything like the rest of the school years, it's doubtful that it's going to uneventful. Besides, theres the whole school year we can hang out." Harry says, before mentally kicking himself when he saw her eyes light up.

"You mean-"

"As friends. Gin, I told you before, whilst this war is going on, I can't go having a relationship. Voldermort would use anyone I care for in that way against me." He says. Ginny huffs

"But you've been teaching in the D.A. I know how to defend myself."

"You're like a sister to me Gin. I don't want to risk anyone of you getting hurt." He says before sidling past her and hurrying into the kitchen, not noticing the determined glare she shot after him.

As soon as he enters the room, Molly grabs him, setting him down at the table, setting a plate of food down that made him gulp slightly. He doubted anyone but Ron would be able to eat the amount she'd given him. Looking up, he saw Sirius whince slightly as a near identical tower of food was set in front of him.

"Molly, I know I haven't eaten well, but I-"  
"Not another word Sirius. You will not leave this table until you have finished the whole plate." Molly says, turning when she sees Harry sniggering slightly at his Godfather's expression,"The same goes for you too Harry. I doubt those relatives of yours fed you properly at all." She says. Sirius looks shocked, but from the glare from Mrs Weasley, both Harry and himself began working through the food under the stony gaze of Mrs Weasley.

When Molly turns her back, Harry and Sirius both quickly slide a good protion of their food onto Ron's plate, who barely notices, just continuing his way through the already sizable amount of food. Hermione scowled slightly, glances at the two black haired men's plates before nodding. She wasn't glad that they were hiding some of their food, but was at least understanding enough that they had enough still on their plates to satisfy her demands at least. The two men grin before eating.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sirius whooped with joy at seeing Diagon Alley, face cracking into a boyish grin at the sights and smells. A few of the surrounding wizard population who noticed him looked scarred. But news had also been sent out soon after Sirius had passed through the Veil about the truth behind the death of the Potter adults, that it had been Peter who had betrayed them, and set Sirius up. But the fact that he was standing in the middle of the street laughing and looking like an excited child at the circus, made a lot of them believe that he had infact gone mad in Azkaban.

"Sirius, calm down. You're scaring people." Remus says, grinning at his friends obvious joy.

"But Moony, I haven't seen this place in years." Sirius says before grabbing Remus' hand and dragging him away, Remus stumbling at first to keep up.

"We'll meet at the twins shop at three!" Molly calls after them. Harry Ron and Hermione head down the street also, if at a more controlled pace, laughing at how excited Sirius was.

"Well you can't blame the man. Being in Azkaban then in a void prison for the last sixteen years would make anyone act like that in Diagon Alley." Harry says as they enter Gringotts, joining the line for a goblin. Hermione and Harry were lead away by Griphook as Ron is lead by another Goblin to a second desk to be given some money from the Weasley account. Harry scowls slightly before turning to Griphook as he guides them into one of the carts.

"Excuse me Griphook. Could I by chance have an amount of money deposited into the Weasley account from my own?"

"How much were you thinking Mr Potter?" the goblin responds as the cart jolts to a start.

"A thousand galleons." the goblin nods, noting it down on a small page of parchment which glows before disappearing. Hermione hisses slightly.

"Don't argue Hermione. The Weasleys have given so much to the war effort, and they've never demanded anything. I feel bad having more money then I need and the Weasleys barely manage to buy supplies each year. It's done, and I'm not going to reverse it." He says as they arrive at his vault. Removing an amount from the still large piles of money, he pockets the pouch before they head to Hermione's account. Being Muggle born, Hermione had negotiated with the goblins to have any muggle money she had get converted into galleons. Her parents, knowing this and glad that they would still be able to help her with her studies, had been depositing money into her account, so there was a sizable amount there, including everything from her muggle bank account that had been going to a college fund.

It was a half hour before they returned to the street, Ron waiting for them.

"I was looking at the book list, and it is a little weird." He says. Harry and Hermione look at their own lists.

"Which one is weird Ron?" Hermione asks after a moment.

"Well, the Defence Against Dark Arts text. I mean we've had fairly traditional sounding books, but this one, Recognising, Combatting and Surviving the dark magicks of the worlds' By Titania. I mean for one, why doesn't the author have a surname, and what worlds. And the note saying this book is only permitted to be used by seventh years as requested by the current teacher. It gives the impression that this isn't something students are allowed to read usually." He asks, looking at his two friends.

"Ronald, I don't set the text books, so I don't know why one is chosen. Maybe if we look through the book then you're question will be answered." Hermione says exasperated as she drags the red head towards Flourish and Blotts. Typically, the store was crowded by Hogwarts students, all seeming to have decided to come to Diagon Alley on the same day to get their books. The trio get seperated fairly easily, and it takes them half an hour to fight their ways to the correct shelves and grab the books they needed, then another half hour in the que to pay for them and then leave.

Exiting the store, they breath easily, straightening their clothes. Ron quickly opens his bag to grab the copy of the D.A.D.A. Book he was so curious about, but Hermione scolds him.

"Ron, let us finish getting our supplies then you can scrounge through the book." She says. Harry grins,

"Hermione, I never thought you'd be dissuading anyone to not be looking in a book." Hermione gives him a mock glare as they move down the street

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Grateful that their supplies were collected, the trio head straight to Florean's for some icecream and a much needed rest. They still had half an hour before they had to meet the others at Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Ron finally unearths the book, frowning slightly at the green velvet like cover. Opening it, the top an bottom of the pages are decorated with runes, the pages looking to have been hand written, the parchment used has green and brown light streaks, as if it wasn't properly made, the streaks seeming to shift slightly as if the very page was enchanted. Hermione glances at the book and frowns.

"Those aren't runes I've studied. In fact, their not even in the text book for this year either. How could they leave out an entire language of ruins?!" She asks, looking horrified at the idea of not being given 'vital' information.

"Well they could always be just decoration. Maybe this Titania person wanted the book to look nice." Harry says, trying to reassure his friend.

"No. That can't be it. Maybe it's a lost or secret language. But Titania sounds familiar. I've heard the name before..." She says, massaging her head, obviously frustrated that information wans't springing to her fingertips. Suddenly she jumps, startling Harry and Ron.

"That's it! Elves!"

"Elves?" Harry asks, glancing at Ron in case he might know what she was talking about. The red head shrugs, as in the dark as Harry.

"Yes the Elves, Or Sidhe as they prefer. The High Queen of the Sidhe was called Titania. Her husband, the High King, was Oberon. But this book must be ancient. The Sidhe disappeared centuries ago. The only proof they existed is the occasional artwork or ruin or the hundred bottles of elvenwine left to wizard kind. And the Founder's swords." She says. Ron and Harry look confused.

"But the swords were made by the goblins. And I doubt elves would actually make weapons. Weren't they like tree huggers or something?" Ron asks.

"No Ron. The founders swords were made by the goblins, but enchanted by the elves. The swords were nearly unbreakable by the goblin workmanship, but the elves enchanted them so that they could cut anything they were used against. Elven magic is ancient, and different to our magic, but no one alive remembers how. The last person who was trusted enough by the elves when they were around to learn their magic was Merlin." She explains, grabbing Ron's book to flip through and examine, hoping it would give her more information.

"I wonder why the teacher wants us to learn some ancient elven queen's guide to dark arts. Surely this stuff wouldn't be too relevant these days. He should be teaching us how to combat modern dark arts that You-Know-Who might use." Ron says. Hermione shrugs, but obviously was planning to read the book cover to cover a few times before the school year started.

"We best get going. We can think about the mysteries of a teacher's mind later." Harry says, reminding them that they still had to get to the twins shop. Putting back their books into the bags, they head to the store. Unsurprisingly the store was crowd, people pushing to get in. Managing to squeeze inside, it was within a few seconds that a set of arms drape over Harry's shoulders. Looking up, he sees the twins, still sporting the vibrant magenta robes.

"Harry dear boy! So glad you could come." Fred says, grinning from ear to ear

"What can we get you Harry! Same as always, whatever you want is completely free. You're like a brother to us." George says. Ron looks shocked.

"What about your actual brother? Do I get stuff for free?" He asks, already reaching for some of the Snackboxes.

"Special discount for actual brothers. But nothing's for free." Fred says, seeming oblivious to the glare Ron shot towards him before browsing, this time looking more at items rather than grabbing eagerly.

"You two really should stop giving me stuff for free." Harry says as the twins march him out the back. The store room was still very wellstocked, mostly with the defensive items.

"We'll start charging you when you've bought out the thousand galleon store credit. So far, you're not even close." Fred says.

"I didn't give you that money to set up store credit-"

"Harry, do stop arguing. That honest streak will do you no good. Now be quiet and say 'thank you Fred and George."

"But-"

"Say it"

"Thank you Fred and George." Harry says with a sigh. The twins pat his back before piling some more items into his arms, perching a shield hat on his head.

"Guys, I have to be able to carry this." he says, voice muffled by the merchandise piling into his arms.

"Don't worry. We'll give you one of our special bags. You could put all your shopping in one and still have plenty of space, and it'll be as light as a feather." Fred says, grabbing a magenta bag with 'WWW' in gold written on it. Grabbing the items Harry carried, they placed everything into the bag, including his text books and school supplies. Harry takes the bag, surprised that it did infact way very little.

"Can I grab another two of those bags? Ron and Hermione deserve one, and I assure you, Hermione would want one to study at least, and I don't want mine getting torn apart." Harry says, grinning as the twins laugh and hand two more bags to him

"We only use these for really big orders, and they're usually twenty sickles, because it is a lot of spellwork. But we're not telling you this so you pay us for them." George explains

"No, we just want Hermione to know that we wouldn't use these for the wrong cause." Fred adds

"You know, if you applied the spells to regular bags or pouches, the Ministry would again be trying to buy out your stock. You really should make another shop for defence against the dark arts items aswell. In these times, it's better to have items from you two than the shoddy stuff being sold on the streets." Harry says, grinning as they move back into the main shop. The twins bow dramatically.

"Thankyou kindly Harry. We'll do that. Afterall, you're advice is what we treasure most. Except on potions. Then we'd go for Hermione." They says. Harry laughs before spotting the rest of the Weasleys, Remus, Sirius and Hermione and moving over to them, Sirius looking around like he was in Heaven, Remus holding his arms firmly at his sides so he wouldn't touch anything.

"Ah, there you are Harry dear. All ready? Good, we best get back. There's not long till you are due back to school and we might aswel use the time effectively." Mrs Weasley says.

Following them out, grinning at Sirius' protests, he hands Hermione and Ron the bags. Hermione stares at the bag before putting her shopping in it, eyes widdening when she realised the amount of spellwork that would have gone into it.

"Those two never cease to surprise me." She says. Harry agrees as the group head to the Leaking Cauldron to floo back.


End file.
